De la pobreza a la riqueza
by karenanzora 90
Summary: Hola, creo que muchas cosas comienzan con un hola, cosas tan sencillas como una amistad o una relación, pero que es lo que hace que la palabra hola sea especial no tengo ni idea, esta palabra puede hacerte rico o pobre, o ambos. Y esta es mi historia de como pase de estar al borde de la pobreza a ser un ídolo musical. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SE QUE QUIEREN, PROMETO NO DECEPCIONARLO.


**¡Hola gente! Pues me anime a escribir un fic de vocaloid , espero y les guste, comenten, y le den en fav, por favor sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, no saben lo feliz que me harán sus comentarios. **

**No tengo nada más que decirles, salvo a que vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia.**

**COMENCEMOS…**

**CAPÍTULO 1: **Mi historia

Hola, creo que muchas cosas comienzan con un hola, cosas tan sencillas como una amistad o una relación, pero que es lo que hace que la palabra hola sea especial no tengo ni idea, esta palabra puede hacerte rico o pobre, o ambos. Ni nombre, creo que eso no importa, jamás importo, pero si tanto quieres saber me llamo Luka, Megurine Luka, tengo una altura promedio, mi cabello es de un color rosa pálido, y mis ojos son azules como el océano creo que son lo que más destaca de mí. ¿Tengo familia? Sí. Me atrevo a decir que un hermano menor al que llaman Luki. ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Porque escribo mi historia antes de ser alguien importante?, porque quiero que el mundo sepa lo que es la lucha, lo que significa la vida, y que hay que reír y llorar, y todo se puede.

**Luka POV.**

Es viernes y son las dos de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos, dentro de poco sonara la campana para acabar lo que algunos llaman la finalización de la jornada escolar, muchos estudiantes estarían muy ansiosos y contentos. Salvo todos los que estudiamos en la Escuela Secundaria y Preparatoria Hikaru, una escuela pública para todos aquellos que somos, de como dicen "escasos recursos", es para todos los que queremos una segunda oportunidad en la vida, pero como son las cosas hoy en día no tenemos ninguna oportunidad, por una simple razón "esta escuela en una mierda" sé que no debo ser grosera pero es la verdad a diferencia de otras escuelas públicas esta es horrible, los maestros llegan, borrachos, tomados, y me pongo a pensar ¿Cómo es que permiten eso? Por lo menos los maestros pueden disimularlo, pero no, van desordenados y con un olor peor que otra cosa. Otro punto por el que no miento es que en cualquier otra escuela, se encargan de que sus alumnos tengan los materiales de estudio necesarios para ellos, pero en la mía, si encuentras un pupitre eres el más afortunado del mundo, y si llegas a tener un lápiz, es porque o tienes suerte, o tienes pisto.

A estos extremos de cómo son las cosas, me pongo a pensar, ¿si no pago por qué puchicas vengo?, de hecho es lo que todos aquí no ponemos a pensar, pero eso de o estar en un lugar donde nos demuestran que no nos quieren o estar en un lugar en el cual aprendemos casi nada, preferimos no aprender nada y venir a calentar asientos, ya que como he dicho, todos venimos por otro oportunidad, una oportunidad muy absurda, en la que todos, decimos que seremos algo importante pero seamos realistas, no seremos ni la mitad de eso.

Todos aquí tenemos sueños pero vamos seamos realistas, ninguno lo lograra, miren a Kero el chico callado de la clase; su cabello es de color blanco es medio alto, delgado, sus ojos son color azul de diecisiete años; según lo que recuerdo él dice querer estudiar leyes para un día sacar a su madre de la cárcel quien al parecer fue "incriminada" del robo de un banco, yo no creo que sea honesta del todo, pero apoyo su sueño. Luego esta Ichigo; la chica pelirroja, con tez blanca y ojos color marrón de diecisiete años, ella dice querer ser política para ayudar a todos las personas como nosotros de "escasos recursos". También esta Kuro; el rubio, alto, delgado, con ojos color negro de diecisiete años, sus padres murieron en un asalto, al reusarse a darles dinero a los asaltantes, así que él dice querer ser policía para proteger a todos los inocentes. A Laura; la chica de cabello castaño, alta, delgada, ojos como zafiros de diecisiete años, sus padres la explotaban y violaban, hasta que ella se cansó y huyo de casa, de tal manera que ella quiere hacer campañas para ayudar a niños y jóvenes que sufren lo mismo que ella. Y un caso sorprendente es Víctor; él es alto, con cabello negro, y ojos grises de diecisiete años, él pertenecía a las mafias, maras o pandillas, como ustedes quieran llamarles, pero el caso es que el causo muchos daños y mato a mucha gente incluso a sus propios padres y hermanos, él dice estar arrepentido, y quiere estudiar medicina para curar a todas las personas que hayan sufrido accidentes por culpa de las maras o pandillas, o algo así la verdad no le preste atención.

Y así todos tienen sueños que hacer, unos quieren ser psicólogos, algunos dentistas, y otros bomberos. Yo en lo personal no lose, creo que…

*RING* *RING*

-Chicos *hip* la *hip* campana*hip* pueden salir *hip* *hip*-dijo el Kitakuro-sensei tratando de ocultándonos su borrachera de anoche. Todos al oír esas palabras salimos lo más pronto posible de casa.

-Luka-chan ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?- me dijo Ichigo, más contenta que nunca.

-Lo siento chicos, pero debo ir a trabajar- me excuse, la verdad no tengo ganas de comer.

-Luka-chan siempre estás trabajando, empiezo a creer que no te gusta estar con nosotros- esta vez fue Laura quien habló.

-Claro que no, me gusta estar con ustedes pero entiendan que tengo cosas que hacer- mentí no es que no me agraden pero como están las cosas prefiero estar sola, que acompañada.

-Así, ¿Qué cosas?- habló Kero, en serio, ahora es cuando e atreves a hablar.

-Pues… las tareas de Kitakuro-sensei-trate de excusarme.

-El jamás nos deja tareas, siempre esta borracho-dijo Kero, "Rayos me atraparon", pensé.

-Sí… pero bueno…-trate de inventar una mentira pero todos me miraron de la manera más Kawaii que ví.

-Está bien iré- dije dándome por vencido.

-Sii-dijeron al unísono.

Y así fuimos a un McDonald que estaba un poco cerca de nuestras casa, todos nosotros vivimos cerca en realidad todos vivimos en el mismo edificios de apartamentos que podemos pagar.

-Luka-chan, pide lo que quieras yo te invito- me dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-Ohh muchas gracias- le devolví la sonrisa

-Entonces quiero un BicMac (no estoy muy segura si así se escribe xD)-

-Oye tranquila, yo no soy rica- me dijo exaltada Ichigo.

-Perdón, no era mi intención-genial adiós a mi comida

-No te preocupes, en ese caso, señorita deme dos BicMacs con papas y bebidas grandes- le dijo a la camarera quien atentamente nos dio la orden.

Después de que fuimos atendidos, nos dirigimos a una mesa, para sentarnos a comer.

-Luka-chan a todo esto ¿Qué no tenías que ir a trabajar?-dijo Víctor él es lo que es pero es el más cuerdo de todos nosotros. Al escuchar sus palabras me atragante con mi propia hamburguesa no recordaba ese insignificante detalle.

-CIERTO-grite exaltada poniéndome de pie.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO OLVIDARA ME DESPEDIRAN-dije muy afligida.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ichigo.

-Laura y yo, nos encargamos de eso- dijo Ichigo, con suma tranquilidad.

-P-Pero como, si no saben en donde trabajo-

-Un día te seguimos para saber dónde trabajabas- dijo Ichigo, como si eso fuera lo más normal de mundo

-Sí, así que hablamos con tu jefe para que te diera el día libre y no te dijera nada, y el amablemente acepto, además te pagara el día-dijo Laura con mucha normalidad.

**NORMAL POV**

**FLASH BACH DE LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO.**

Ya habían acabado las clases por el día de hoy.

-LAUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA- grito Ichigo a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia ella y derivándola.

-Dios… ¿qué quieres?- le dijo muy enojada.

-Yo no soy Dios, soy Ichigo-dijo inocentemente la chica.

-Es una expresión lista-le dijo Laura.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Ichigo, no es Dios, no es Lista, es Ichigo-le dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en su nombre.

-Como sea… ¿Qué quieres Ichigo?-

-Nada… solo quería saber si querías que nos fuéramos a casa juntas-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien solo déjame guardarrrrrrrrrrr…- no termino ya que Ichigo se la llevo de un tirón del brazo.

-Oye cálmate, si quieres déjame sin el brazo-le reclamo Laura.

-Discúlpame me emocione- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te rascas acaso tienes piojos?- dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

-Claro que no yo nunca he tenido piojos-reclamo Ichigo.

-Entonces pulgas-

-Laura, eres mala conmigo-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Perdóname es que yo solo digo la verdad-

-LAURA-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo nunca he tenido piojos-reclamo

-Claro que sí- dijo Laura.

-Claro que no-respondió Ichigo.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no, y apuesto a que cualquiera te lo puede comprobar-le dijo Ichigo, viendo a todos lados, buscando a un testigo.

-LUKA-CHAN- grito haciéndole señas de que llegara donde ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo prisa debo ir a trabajar-dijo

-No te quitaremos mucho tiempo-le dijo Laura.

-Sii… Luka-chan, ¿verdad que yo no tengo piojos?- dijo a lo que Luka las miro con cara de WTF.

-Y para eso me interrumpieron-dijo a lo que ambas asintieron.

-Tienen diecisiete años casi dieciocho, no pueden pensar en otra cosa- les dijo

-Nop-dijeron en dúo

-Pues no, no tienes- le dijo

-Já, ya ves -le dijo Ichigo.

-La cara fea que tenes- le dijo Laura.

-LUKA-CHAN, LAURA ME MOLESTA- le dijo en forma muy chillona.

-¿Qué?, si tu empezaste- dejo Laura.

-Chicas, no tengo tiempo para esto debo irme adiós-dijo yéndose más rápido que un rayo.

-Sabes Laura, siempre me he preguntado donde es que trabaja Luka-chan-dijo Ichigo.

-Tienes razón, yo también me lo pregunto-

-Hey, que te parece si la seguimos-le propuso Ichigo.

-No lose-

-Vamos será divertido-dijo jalándola del brazo, otra vez.

-Ahhhh… está bien-dijo Laura.

-Sii-

Dijo y así empezaron a seguirla hasta que llegaron a un restaurante.

-Ohh… así que aquí es donde trabaja Luka-dijo Laura.

-Creí, que iba a ser algo más interesante, pero no es un absurdo restaurante-dijo muy decepcionada Ichigo.

-Ohh mira, creo que es un café maid-dijo viendo les trajes de las camareras.

-Esto empieza a justarme-dijo, de manera muy digamos que pervertida, Ichigo.

-Sí y que hacemos ahora-dijo Laura, quien se empezaba a aburrir.

-Ya se, hemos quedado en ir a comer este viernes, que tal si esperamos a que termine el turno de Luka-chan, una vez se haya ido, hablamos con su jefe para pedirle que le dé día libre y no acompañe-dijo Ichigo

-No creo que eso funcione, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo en un suspiro Laura.

Y de esta manera esperaron pacientemente a que Luka se fuera del lugar, de hecho esperaron a que todos se fueran y solo quedara el dueño. El señor, bueno el dueño, era un hombre medio alto de cabello negro, con gafas se veía buen tipo, incapaz de lastimar a alguien, pero Ichigo y Laura no se iban a dejar llevar por las apariencias, así que no más salió el señor directo al estacionamiento para ir por su vehículo, fue atacado por dos estudiantes de preparatoria.

-Pero ¿Qué?...- dijo el señor sin poder terminar la frase.

-Usted es el dueño- dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, pero por favor no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta- dijo calmado, no quería problemas.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada-dijo dándole otro puñetazo.

-Por favor no me lastime, quiere dinero, aquí lo tengo- dijo entregándole la billetera

-No quiero su asqueroso dinero-le dijo Ichigo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quiere?-le pregunto más asustado.

-¿Luka-chan, trabaja aquí?- pregunto Ichigo con mirada amenazante.

-S-si-dijo apuras penas.

-Bien, quiero que le el viernes le dé, el día libre, con paga, de lo contrario-dijo Ichigo levantando su puño.

-Muy bien, pero por favor no me pegues- le dijo más asustado el hombre.

-No le pegare, eso no es correcto-dijo Ichigo mostrando inocencia, a pesar de haberle pegado al hombre.

-¿Ya puedo irme?-le dijo el hombre

-Sí, pero una cosa más- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el hombre asustado.

-Usted jamás me vio, jamás supo de mí, esto jamás paso, y no debes decirle nada a Luka, ni siquiera que tiene día libre-le dijo con más amenazas.

-S-s-sí-dijo para entrar apresuradamente a su auto he irse muy asustado.

-No debías ser muy dura con él, se ve amable-le dijo Laura.

-A veces, debes mostrarle quien manda- dijo Ichigo.

-Vámonos, que tengo hambre-dijo Laura.

Y de esta forma, le consiguieron el día a Luka, ¿extraño no?

**Fin de flash back**

**Regreso al Luka POV**

-No tiene sentido lo que ustedes dicen-le dije a Ichigo y a Laura.

-Luka, son Ichigo y Laura, nada de lo que hacen tiene sentido-dijo Víctor por primera vez concuerdo con él.

-Tienes razón-le dije.

-Luka, ¿Por qué trabajas tanto? Digo sé cómo está la situación pero trabajas tan duro como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta más que nosotros- me dijo Kero, de veras, cuando al fin habla es para atacarme.

-Pues tengo gastos que pagar- trate de evitarles le razón.

-¿Cuáles?-volvió a decir Kero.

-Me gustabas más callado- murmure,

-Dimos Luka-chan, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Ichigo, abrazando mí brazo.

-Disculpen pero no puedo, no me siento lo suficiente bien mentalmente para decirles- me excuse, cruzó los debós para que me entiendan.

-Luka-chan, eres mala con nosotros-dijo Ichigo haciendo un puchero

-Ichigo BAKA-dijo Laura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ichigo, no bebes de ser tan imprudente, su Luka ni quiere no quiere no quiere, no la vamos a obligar a hacerlo-dijo Kero, al fin dice algo razonable y que me favorezca.

-Bien-dijo Ichigo, después de eso, comimos en silencio.

El único sonido que se escuchaba, era de la televisión que teníamos enfrente de nosotros, y las pocas personas regadas en distintas partes del local, ya que este es demasiado grande, todos veíamos la televisión pasaban un canal de espectáculos y farándula, en el cual solo hablaban de "VOCALOID" una nueva banda de seis integrantes, que surgieron de la academia con el mismo nombre. ¿Cómo?, pues resulta que como dije esta la Academia Vocaloid, es la academia más prestigiosa y alabada de todo Japón, a pesar de ser especializada en música y arte, también lo es de las demás materias como matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, biología, física y demás, es muy completa, no solo se encarga de crear estrellas, sino que también las educa y las hace más culta, comparado con mi Preparatoria a la que asisto, la Academia Vocaloid, es perfecta para cualquiera, claro que para tener todas esas lojosidades, hay que pagar dinero que no tengo, créanme, no cualquiera entra y pueda pagar, con lo que puedo pagar una mensualidad ahí, puedo mantenerme y pagar mis gastos financieros mensuales. Pero como decía el dueño de esta academia creo un proyecto a cual lo llamo "El Proyecto Vocaloid", en el cual seleccionaría a sus mejores ocho alumnos, y talentos en la música, para crear un grupo musical llamado "Vocaloid", muchos participaron, pero solo ganaron siete: 1- Hatsune Miku ella es como la diva de todos la primera la número uno. 2 y 3-Kagamine Rin y Len los gemelos adorables. 4-Shion Kaito según las chicas es el más atractivo de todos los chicos. 5-Meiko ella es bueno según los chicos es sexy. 6- Kamui Gakupo él es un samurái o algo así.7- Megpiod Gumi a ella la escogieron de último, fue inesperado que la hayan elegido pero tuvo mucha suerte. Y al octavo ganador no lo escogieron ya que según el creador del proyecto el siete es el mejor número, así que no se molestaron en buscarlo.

Pero no ha pasado ni un año desde que si lanzo el grupo así que aún no han hecho muchas cosas, como grandes conciertos, o venta de canciones, pero si ganaron fama rápidamente.

Pensar, en la fama de esos chicos, me hace odiar mi vida, cuestionar si lo que hago está bien, si seguir viviendo es lo que debo hacer, si…

-Luka-chan… mira-Me interrumpió Ichigo señalando con su pequeño dedo a la pantalla de televisión.

Volteo a la pantalla con lentitud, "SANTOS FRIJOLES" pienso, ya que aparece un mensaje en la televisión, que dice:

"Hitakoshi Hitachi, creador del "Proyecto Vocaloid" busca a su octavo ganador para poder comenzar tratos con disquera".

-QUUUUUEEEEE-dijimos todos al unísono al ver tal mensaje.

Dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decir, exigimos, más bien, arrebatamos el control del televisor para subirle al volumen.

"Según nuestras fuentes confiables, se rumorea, que Hitakoshi Hitachi dueño y creador del "Proyecto Vocaloid" está en busca de su octavo talento musical, para poder firmar tratos con la disquera que se hace llamar "CRIPTON" ya que el dueño de esta, afirma que sin ocho cantantes como se había predispuesto no aceptaran al grupo hasta que no esté completo, pero esta puede ser sola una mentira o rumor, creado para atraer a más fanáticos y espectadores. Y como la empresa se priva de cualquier información podría ser solo otro rumor. De lo contrario les mantendremos informados, esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy, soy Maika Yamagoshi hasta la próxima."

-Pero si CRIPTON no acepta siete cantantes, ¿por qué mejor no buscan otra disquera que los patrocine?-dijo Ichigo.

-Jamás pensé decir esto pero, Ichigo tiene razón ¿Qué tan importante es CRIPTON?-dije son dan vueltas.

-Buenos pues recuerden que CRIPTON es la disquera con más fama, y a la que mejor le va, les conviene a ellos, si lo que quieren es ganar fama y fortuna-hablo Kero, soy yo, o el a fin dice cosas que si tienen sentido.

-Ahhhh ya-dijo Ichigo, a veces pienso si ella tiene cerebro.

Después de una buena comida, bueno quizá no tan buena, pero no me daba el lujo de comer así tanto, lástima que no fue salmón, eso sí me encanta, pueden hacerme cualquier cosa, pero si me dan salmón para comer, puede que perdone. Pero no puedo quejarme estuve con mis amigos y me divertí, por supuesto que todo lo bueno acaba, y todos tuvimos que volver a nuestro hogares, una gran decepción para mí, muchos tienen un adulto con quien viven al que le llaman familia, a diferencia de mí.

El decir, "volver a casa" me decepciona, me pone a pensar que casa, yo no tengo casa, es cierto vivo en el tercer piso del edificio, apartamento A-4. Pero que caso tiene tener un hogar si no tienes familia, digo la familia es el hogar para cada persona, es el centro de formación de todos nosotros, a estas alturas me pongo a pensar en que familia no tengo, y sí sé que mencione que tengo un hermano menor llamado Luki, pero él no está conmigo, sé que pensaran ¿vive con tú mamá o con tú papá?, pues no él no vive con ellos, saben a veces suceden cosas que no queremos que pasen pero pasan, el misterio es porque, y ese es el caso de Luki, no, no es alguien imaginario, tampoco está muerto, él no vivé conmigo porque él vive en el hospital, así es él está ingresado en el hospital desde que tiene seis años para este entonces ahora tiene diez años.

La verdad es que Luki desde que nació tuvo muchos problemas sobre todo de aprendizaje, se sabe que los niños tardan más que las niñas, pero el tardaba demasiado, al cobo de cuando tuvo tres años los médicos le diagnosticaron Autismo, fue difícil pero lo tuve que enfrentar, mi hermano me necesitaba, así que estuve con él, luego pasaron los años y me daba cuenta que es se enfermaba mucho, y tenía fiebres muy altas, entonces decidí llevarlo de nuevo al hospital, y fue cual me dijeron que mi hermano tenía cáncer. Un tipo de cáncer en el cerebro, fue cuando se decidió internarlo en el hospital, a las quimioterapias.

Se preguntaran. ¿Don dé están mis padres?, pues esos pendejos animales, jamás se hicieron cargo de nosotros, y cuando se enteraron de que Luki tenía cáncer fue cuando dijeron que iban a ir al banco por dinero para el hospital, pero después de dos días, los hijos de sus mamas, no volvieron y fue cuando supe que debía hacer algo, y desde ahí empecé a trabajar a pesar de ser menor edad me dieron un pequeño pues, como carera en un café maid, en el que actualmente trabajo, es muy doloroso pensar que a pesar de todo esto saber que mi hermanito se va a morir, pero sé que si lucho por ambos lograre salir adelante.

Seré muy honesta, si ustedes me preguntan si tengo padres, pues la respuesta es que soy huérfana, me vale un pepino saber si mis padres están vivos o muertos, ojala y estén muertos, después de todo lo que han hecho, no debo guardarles rencor, lose, pero abandonar a su hijo con cáncer y con Autismo eso no se perdona. Pero trato de ser fuerte, sobre todo por Luki, quien nunca deja de preguntar por ello, yo solo le digo que están trabajando.

La vida es pesada lo sé, lo único que puedo es recostarme y pensar, mientras veo el poster de Vocaloid, al cual me pregunto, por qué lo pegue. Analizó ese poster, y veo las siete figuras, a la cual le falta una, la verdad siempre me ha gustado cantar, todos mis amigos quieren ser cosas importantes, yo solo quiero ser cantante, y que mi vos inspire a cualquiera, pero eso jamás pasara, ni siquiera pienso en ello, alguien como yo, jamás podrá, estar al nivel de ellos.

**Y bien que les pareció, espero y les haya gustado ya que es como una improvisación repentina, gracias por darle una oportunidad, continuare, solo si ustedes quieren, perdonen algunos horrores, cometidos, más adelante se darán más problemas, pero recuerden que esta historia, apenas comienza ustedes, pueden poner sus opiniones, y gustos, y con gusto los tomare en cuenta, para los próximos capitulo, ADIOS.**


End file.
